


Ink

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lissa, a pen, and almost a prank...
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'blob'

Lissa fussed with her pen, which was not writing despite definitely having ink in it. She knew she could ask Frederick to fix it, but that would sort of ruin the entire prank. 

Giving the pen a shake, Lissa wondered if she could ask Robin for help. He did more writing than anyone; he'd definitely know what was wrong. 

Before she could think any further on it, a blob of ink landed in the middle of her letter, spreading and ruining what she'd already written. 

Lissa frowned, wondering if it was a sign... 

Next time she'd disguise her writing better.


End file.
